


Twenty-Four Weeks

by mardemaravilla



Series: This Little Life Inside Of You [7]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Chelsea FC, M/M, Mpreg, Mystery Character(s), Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardemaravilla/pseuds/mardemaravilla
Summary: When he leaves the doctor's office, he sits in the car and dials Juan's number."Tell me," Juan answers panting for breath. "A son or a daughter?"





	Twenty-Four Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> A lot happens in here, but somehow it still feels like nothing much happens?? I hate that, but try as I might I just couldn't streamline this part of the story without messing up the chronology or losing parts that I thought added to the story line. This is just past the mid-point of the series, so I'll use that as my excuse; plot development isn't always sexy, sorry :( I hope it's not unbearable, and I promise I'll try to make the following parts better.
> 
> PS: Just in case it's unclear, the Sergio mentioned here is Sergio Ramos.

Around twenty-four weeks, Fernando's baby bump really starts to show. His previously defined torso has softened a little; his t-shirt clings to his rounding stomach more noticeably and his pectorals aren't as firm with muscle as they used to be. He still maintains a light exercise regime to keep fit, but it's nothing as intense as the daily workouts he did before.

Now that he's further along in his pregnancy, the nausea has stopped completely, so he makes the effort to get out of the apartment and be more independent. He goes out to lunch and dinner with his friends, he takes the kids on trips to the zoo and the museum and he drives himself to his next ultrasound appointment despite Juan's insistence.

"I can take a day off from training, Fer. It's no big deal."

"It _is_ a big deal," Fernando says. "I'm on the team too. I know what the fine is for missing practice."

"But it's--"

"But nothing. No protests, Juan. I'll text you."

"It's just…" Juan furrows his forehead and sighs in disappointment, "Today's the day you find out whether the baby is a boy or a girl and I...I really wanted to be there with you."

Fernando's heart does a funny flutter in his chest and he's swept away by a warm wave of affection for this earnest, caring man. He scoots closer to Juan on the couch and squeezes his hand tenderly.

"I'll call you as soon as I know. I really don't want you having any problems with the coach. You've missed enough training already because of me."

Juan frowns again, but before he can get a word out, Fernando presses his fingertips to Juan's mouth to gently hush him.

"I'll call you."

Juan sits quietly for a moment and then he sighs once more. He kisses the fingers resting against his lips as he asks, "The minute you find out?"

"The very same second," Fernando promises.

Juan nods and Fernando sweetly kisses his stubble-covered cheek before disappearing into the bathroom to get ready.

_

In the examination room, the doctor slides the transducer through the sticky gel on Fernando's abdomen.

"How have you been feeling, Fernando?"

"Better," he tells her. "The nausea is gone and I feel a lot more energetic and motivated to do things these days."

"That's good. Are you eating well and staying hydrated?" He nods and she continues, "What about rest? Are you sleeping well? What's your stress level like?"

Fernando considers the question carefully before he says, "Much lower than before. Things are...they're picking up for me again. I was very overwhelmed in the beginning, but things are settling down now."

"I'm glad to hear that," the doctor says kindly. She moves the transducer around the curve of his abdomen and she frowns. "But I don't know if you'll be glad to hear this: your baby won't let us see if it's a boy or a girl." She points to the sonogram on the screen and indicates the slender legs and bent knees, "The legs are crossed, so the view is obscured."

"Oh," Fernando looks at the black and white image of his child, curled inside of him. "Is that bad?"

"Not at all," the doctor says. "It's just the way the baby shifted around to get comfortable. It's inconvenient for finding out the sex since it blocks the genitals completely, but it happens. Otherwise, all the measurements are appropriate for the baby's age and everything looks perfectly fine."

Fernando thinks of Juan, eagerly awaiting his phone call, "So no chance of finding out if it's a boy or girl?"

The doctor presses the transducer harder into Fernando's abdomen for a few minutes, trying to move the baby around, but with no success. The little legs only fold in a little closer to the curved body and the doctor wipes the gel off of Fernando's belly.

"We could schedule another ultrasound; it's unlikely the baby will be in a similar position next time, so we should be able to get a clear picture."

Fernando considers it but declines, and he spends the remainder of the time discussing the baby's patterns of activity and what to expect as his bump gets bigger.

When he leaves the doctor's office, he sits in the car and dials Juan's number.

"Tell me," Juan answers panting for breath. "A son or a daughter?"

"A surprise. The doctor couldn't see anything on the sonogram because the baby's legs were in the way."

"Oh."

Juan sounds a little disappointed, so Fernando explains.

"She asked if I wanted to book another appointment so I could find out later, but I decided not to. I just thought…I don't know…so many things in the past few months have been surprises, and not always good ones, you know? This is one surprise that won't disappoint me; whether the baby is a boy or a girl doesn't matter. I'm bringing you a picture of a perfect baby, with long little fingers and the tiniest bump of a nose and you'll see, Juan."

" _Mi amor_ ," Juan's breathlessness turns it into a whisper. "I hope you don't think that's what this was all about. I love you, and whichever the baby turns out to be has no influence on how much I already love it. I just wanted to start referring to the baby as 'him' or 'her', you know? Saying 'it' all the time feels so impersonal. I'm excited to get to know the baby, that's all. But I can wait a while longer, it's no problem."

Fernando's heart feels full and happy and the extra hormones in him make his eyes spill over with tears.

"What I _can't_ wait for though, is to see the ultrasound," Juan teases. "Neither can the guys. They've been after me all morning to ask you to come to Cobham for lunch so we can see the baby. Will you come?"

Fernando agrees, and when he hangs up, he props the ultrasound up right behind the gearbox and drives along the familiar route to his friends.

_

Fernando is turning down his bed sheets when his cell phone rings. Juan is in the kitchen, washing up the last of the dinner dishes and it's too late for any of Fernando's family members or the guys from the team to call. Fernando can't imagine who might be phoning and he considers letting it go to voicemail for a minute before crossing over to the dressing table and looking at the caller ID. He answers quickly and with surprise.

"Sese!"

"Don't sound happy to hear from me," Sergio huffs. "I'm calling to yell at you, so don't make my job any harder."

Fernando smiles a little and sits at the edge of the bed, "Why do you want to yell at me? I didn't forget some special day, did I?"

"I think you did. You forgot the special day when you phone me to say that I'm going to be an uncle again. Hearing about it on the news was one thing and you not answering your phone for weeks was another, but it's been three months since you told the world and you haven't even picked up the phone once to talk to me. I've been trying to give you space because I know this is probably a crazy time for you, but _por favor_ , we're best friends. Don't leave me in the dark, Nando."

Fernando winces with embarrassment, "I'm sorry. It's been…well…it hasn't been easy. I've only just started getting used to things as they are and in a couple months when the baby is born it's all going to change again."

Sergio hums kindly, "I heard so. I've been keeping in touch with your brother. I hope you don't mind, but you weren't answering my calls and I was really worried about you, so I reached out to him. He filled me in a little on what's been going on, and he said you weren't feeling so great in the early stages."

"No, I don't mind. I'm sorry I made you worry." Fernando tries to explain and catch his friend up on as much as possible, "I really didn't feel like talking to anyone for a while and my morning sickness was bad enough that it lasted all day, every day. Fortunately it's gone, but I get tired very easily now. I want to do things but then I feel exhausted so quickly and it frustrates me. Juan's really patient about it though. We've been trying to plan the nursery these days and whenever I get grouchy he sends me to nap like I'm the baby or something," Fernando laughs.

Sergio chuckles and then says, "…so Juan, eh?"

"Sese, I—"

"Nando, it's okay. Any idiot can see how much he loves you. I'm kind of surprised it took this long, even. The kid had pictures of you over his bed when he was training in the youth academy."

"Oh my God, Sese, could you please—"

"Just listen to me," Sergio cuts him off again. "I'm saying he's loved you for a long time, even when he couldn't have you. And I'm not sure how this all works out with Olalla and the kids, but I'm pretty sure that he's over-the-moon excited to be having a baby with you. He'll be a great dad, Nando. I'm sure of it. He's already so good with Leo and Nora."

Fernando is awkwardly silent. He's not sure what to say to correct Sergio, or if he should even say anything at all.

"And I know you're getting divorced, and I'm sure you guys have figured it all out, but I want you to know you can talk to me about anything, even this. I just want to be able to support you as much as I can."

Fernando feels touched and he smiles even though Sergio can't see him.

"Thank you. I really appreciate that. I'm sorry that I made you feel excluded, but I'll try to keep in touch more from now on, okay?"

"Okay, good," Sergio grunts good-naturedly. "But it's late now, so I should let you get some rest. I really just called you because I couldn't sleep and you crossed my mind, so I figured it was as good a time as ever to quarrel with you for not calling me sooner." He laughs, but it trails off a little awkwardly, "It's just… it's all so crazy. Juan's been in love with you forever; we all teased him about it, and now…now you guys are having a child. I mean, it can't get crazier than that, right? But like I said, he's going to be a great father and I think he'll be a really great partner to you."

In the privacy of his bedroom, Fernando blushes and fumbles to find the right words to say. Sergio saves him the trouble though, cutting off his half-formed sentences with a loud yawn.

"Sorry, _hermano_. I had a long day in training today, and I guess the sleep is finally catching up with me. I'm going to hold you to your promise to stay in touch, okay? Take care of yourself, and tell Juan to take good care of you too, or else he'll have to answer to me, okay? We'll talk soon. _Te quiero_ , bye."

When Sergio hangs up Fernando shakes his head fondly. His friend has always been such a chatty ball of emotions, rambling through sentences and feelings and ideas, barely letting anyone get a word in edgewise. It's good to see that he hasn't changed in the time that Fernando's whole life has been flipped upside down.

When the amusement fades, he thinks on the other things Sergio has said.

Juan probably would be a really great father. Fernando imagines Juan gently bouncing a happy infant, or sweetly soothing a fussy one. It's a picture that makes Fernando's heart thump a little stronger than before and he chews his lip in delight.

Sergio also mentioned how much Juan loves him. It's something he's always known, or at least had a suspicion about. Although Fernando has always been shy and kept to himself, Juan always made efforts to reach out and connect with him, since they first met on the National Team. At first Fernando was hesitant, but Juan's genuine spirit and down-to-earth nature helped them to become quick friends, and their relationship flourished through common interests and a mutual appreciation for one another.

Convincing Juan to move to Chelsea was easy; Valencia had a financial need to sell their players and Fernando had an emotional need for support after leaving Liverpool. Maybe he shouldn't have done it, but he was lonely in London. He felt attacked by everything the media said about him and he just wanted someone familiar, someone who adored him, someone who valued him as so much more than he actually was. He wanted Juan around for company and comfort, and over time Fernando figured that Juan's deep admiration might have turned into something more.

Fernando wonders if it's fair to constantly ensnare Juan in every difficult situation in his life.

"Maybe I shouldn't," Fernando whispers quietly to his belly. He rubs a hand over his bump and he feels an answering motion inside of him. "Maybe I should give him the chance to have a normal life. As nice as it is to imagine it working, I don't want him to feel like he has to, you know?"

The baby kicks and Fernando winces, "You disagree?" Another kick, but gentler this time. Fernando smiles and rubs his belly, "Okay, okay. I get the idea."

There's a gentle knock on the bedroom door and Juan pokes his head in.

"Dishes are done, lights are off and all of the windows are closed. Is there anything you need before I head upstairs?"

Fernando opens his mouth to reply just as the baby kicks sharply inside of him. He winces in discomfort and Juan is at his side in an instant, one hand on Fernando's shoulder and a worried crease on his forehead.

"What is it? Are you all right?"

"I'm okay," Fernando reassures him. "This little one is taking penalty kicks inside of me, that's all." Juan looks relieved and Fernando pats the space next to him on the bed, "Do you want to see if you can feel them?"

At first the baby's movements were noticeable to Fernando only; gentle brushes and thumps against his inner walls. He tried to get Juan to feel the soft kicks previously, but they weren't strong enough to make it through the barriers separating the baby from the outside world. Now that the little muscles and bones are developing, the kicks and turns are more vigorous, and he thinks that Juan might be able to notice now.

Juan sits next to Fernando and lets the older man take hold of his hands and place it on the firm bump. Juan's hands are gentle and Fernando likes the warmth of them seeping through his t-shirt and into his skin. There's only a gentle wriggling inside of him though and Juan frowns again.

"How do I know when it's a kick? I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be feeling. Is it a—"

Suddenly, there's a solid thump beneath one of Juan's palms and his eyes widen. He lets out a breathless laugh and another series of gentle kicks follows.

"Fer, he's kicking!"

Fernando only grins, watching the excitement and wonder on Juan's face as the baby taps against his insides.

"You think it's a boy?"

There's a slight blush beneath his scruffy beard and he shrugs, "A little. My mother said that when you're having a boy you crave spicy things. You've practically been living off of curries, so I thought…I mean it's an old wives' tales, I'm sure, but she said when she was having me she ate a whole chilli pepper with every meal, so there might be something to it."

Juan looks away shyly as though he's embarrassed to put stock in superstition. Fernando finds it charming and tells Juan as much. 

When the young midfielder glances up at Fernando through a fan of dark lashes, both the baby and Fernando's heart give a flutter. With Juan's hands still on his belly, Fernando scoots closer and kisses him.

They haven't done much kissing since the day Fernando agreed to let Juan be a part of their lives. Since then, it's only been soft pecks on cheeks, foreheads or the back of a hand; a slow build-up from whatever they were before to whatever they might be next; Fernando still isn't ready to give it a name.

The kiss is slow and tender, all moist lips and warm breaths. The baby kicks again and Juan jumps in surprise.

"I felt that," Juan laughs. Fernando looks down at where his belly is pressed right up against Juan's flat abdomen. "When he kicked, I felt it like he was inside of me."

The look on Juan's face is nothing short of wonder and Fernando can hear the echo of Sergio's voice saying that Juan will be a good father.

"Sergio phoned. I hung up with him just before you came in."

Juan blinks a few times to clear the dazed look from his face. He doesn't seem to follow the jump in conversation, but he regains his focus and listens.

"He said...he thinks that you're the father," Fernando says.

"Well," Juan replies with a shy shrug, "I suppose all the Seleccion guys do."

"I suppose so; word is you used to have pictures of me over your bed when you were in La Cantera."

Juan flames red and cringes with embarrassment. Fernando only laughs and rubs at Juan's hands, still sitting on his bump.

"I didn't correct him. I didn't really know how to, or even if I should. I mean, this whole situation…Juan, I don't know how you can do it. I know how you feel about me, and although you became so important in my life, I still—"

"Fer, don't blame yourself."

"But I have to. I was stupid. I slept with this asshole and I ended up pregnant and divorced. It's all a mess." Fernando sighs and the baby moves against his insides. "But then talking to you, like today on the phone when you said all those things about wanting to know the baby...you showed me that even though it's a mess, you still somehow want to be a part of it."

"I'll always want to be a part of it." Juan's thumb moves softly along the curve of Fernando's belly. "You could have made different choices, but you didn't. And I could have made different choices too, but the ones I did make, whether they were good or bad, brought me here, to you. That's all I need to be happy; just you. Anything that happens between us from now on is your choice, and just know that it doesn't have to happen right away. It doesn't even have to happen like _this_."

"What do you mean?" Fernando frowns. It's late and he's tired and getting a little irritable and he really just wants one uncomplicated relationship for himself.

And then Juan says, "I love you, Fer. I really love you; enough to wait as long as it takes to be more than just a rebound relationship. It's hasn't been so long since you and Oly were happy together, and although things have changed now, you used to have feelings for the man who gave you this child. I want to be with you so badly, but not before you're completely ready. And even if you feel like you'll never be ready, I still want to be there, even just as a friend. "

It's the most considerate thing anyone has ever said to him. Fernando knows how much Juan loves him; he has evidence in letters, confessions and meddling friends. Yet he'd prefer to wait so that whatever relationship they begin together will be an authentic one, and not one made hastily out of desperation and convenience.

Fernando doesn't know how to express his feelings, so he kisses Juan again and hopes that the younger man understands everything through his kiss and the soft thumps of the baby's kicks.


End file.
